The Kuran Queen and Her Knight
by Persimmon Clyde
Summary: Allow me to draft my version of Vampire Knight beginning from its 70th chapter. I love Vampire Knight, I really do, but it isn't mine, unfortunately. Thus, forgive me for any copyright transgressions I may cause.
1. Search

**I**

**Search**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **I'll be updating this story, at least twice per month - hopefully. This is my first published chapter for this site and for Vampire Knight (which, by the way, I don't own, I repeat, I don't own), and I hope you'd leave comments to aid me in my writing (like, say, my writing style or the flow of the story). I'd really appreciate comments, especially if they're constructive. Thanks so much!  
><em>

_Update: I've uploaded the second chapter and am currently working on the third. You could throw in some ideas, if you want, and I'll try to incorporate them in the story. I'm having writer's block, ugh._

* * *

><p>Yuuki sought to apprehend the vampire whom Zero failed to eliminate during his most recent mission with Kaito. The pureblooded vampire princess embarked on her search to nearby towns, bringing only with her a sling bag and a poorly sketched image of the vampire renegade.<p>

"I'm looking for this man, right here," she shows the picture to the bar owner.

"Don't know the kid," the bar owner replied.

Yuuki steps out of the bar, disappointed that things still haven't turned to her favor. She sighs as she looks at the gloomy sky. _It'll probably rain soon_, she thought. Then a familiar scent brings back her awareness.

"Ze-"

"Don't be where you aren't supposed to," states the silver-haired lad firmly. _Since when did Zero been here?_, she thought.

As if reading her mind, Zero tells her, "The chairman asked me to look after you. Don't be mistaken, though. I'm here on mission."

"I understand," replied the pureblood.

They begin to head back to the Vampire Hunters' Headquarters; Zero on the lead and Yuuki following him behind. "It's been a long time. How have you been?" asked she. Zero didn't give a reply, and Yuuki understood the silence.

They continued walking. _Zero, how have you been? I wish we could go back to what we once were, but that's only my wishful thinking. My kind turned you to what you are now, and I can only accept your hate of me. I wonder, when was the last time we had a normal conversation? When did you become so distant? When did it feel this piercing cold? No, I know when you've become so distant and cold towards me. It was when you knew the truth about me. It was when Kaname turned me to what I actually am._ Yuuki sighed a very deep sigh.

"We're here," Zero announced upon their arrival.

"Thank you," Yuuki simply replied.

They part ways and Yuuki immediately heads back to the detainment area, which resembles more of a room than a prison.

"Kaname, where are you?" her thoughts surfacing from her mind. A knock came at her door, awakening her from her reverie. "It's me, Kaito," revealed the person from the other side of the door. "I've brought you food."

"I'm not hungry. Thanks," she politely replied.

"In any case I'll just leave it here. You can just get it if you feel like it. Housekeepers will take it if you leave it outside for too long." With that Kaito took his leave.

Zero was standing at a corner when Kaito realized his presence. "Your instincts are pretty bad for a hunter," Zero scoffed, "had I been your enemy, I would have had killed you already." Kaito sneered at Zero's remark, "My defense is infallible, we both know that. By the way, your princess refuses to eat. Ain't she a stubborn one?" Zero gave no reply. Kaito smiled, a brotherly one at that, at Zero's lack of response. "Unlike her brother, she seems kind. More like a human than a vampire," said he to Zero. "Yeah," came Zero's terse reply. "I'm off. Tomorrow's another fun-filled day," Kaito sarcastically remarked as he made his way to the opposite side of the hallway.

Zero meanwhile walked towards the direction of Yuuki's room. Yuuki instantaneously felt Zero's presence as Zero is nearing her room. She wanted for them to talk, but of what, she herself didn't know. She dismissed the thought and kept her head bent low to her knees. She seemed as though she was crying, but she wasn't, but she wanted to – really wanted to. Kaname, though he often leaves her, he always comes back. This time, however, she knew he was nowhere near her and this made her feel lost and empty.

Just as somnolence is dawning on her, she felt Zero stop before her door. Yuuki stared at the closed door, wondering what may have caused Zero to be where she is. Zero looked at the untouched serving of food that Kaito left for her several minutes ago. He initially thought of knocking on her door, perhaps to persuade her to at least eat something, but quickly dropped the idea. She is now a pureblooded vampire, one he seeks to kill given the chance to do so. _Yuuki, you've changed. Why did you have to change?_

With that Zero left and said in a whisper, "Oyasumi."


	2. Two Knights

**II**

**Two Knights**

Yuuki awoke to the hurly-burly that is the Hunter Association's base. _It's morning already_, she reminded herself. She sat up and felt her stomach grumble. _Right, I didn't want to eat last night… Where could the kitchen be? _she thought while fixing herself as she readies to head for the kitchen. Just as she opened the door, Zero was there standing, carrying a tray that contained her breakfast.  
>"Eat."<br>Yuuki took the tray from Zero, placed the plates on the only desk found in her room, and returned the tray to Zero. "Thanks. I'm really hungry," she said.  
>"That's because you didn't touch your food last night," he told her.<br>"Is the Chairman available?" she asked.  
>"I believe he's currently out," came Zero's answer, "Housekeeping will collect the plates after you're done eating so you just can leave it there," he continued. Zero begins to leave when Yuuki called out to him.<br>"What?" Zero answered.  
>"Nothing really… It's just that, I never had a chance to talk to you ever since I was brought here…," Yuuki sincerely replied.<br>"We don't have anything to talk about."  
>"I miss how we used to be, Zero. You're my brother. Every time something bothered me, you're always there. You used to be very warm, at the same time, cold, but never too cold," Yuuki told him.<br>"I'm not your brother, Yuuki. I never was. I was human; you've always been a vampire. There alone lays our difference," was Zero's icy remark. With that he left her room.

"Damn it," Zero cursed between gritted teeth as he clutches his arm as it acts up on him again.  
>"What's wrong?" Kaito, surfacing from nowhere, asks Zero.<br>"Nothing," Zero curtly replied. "So, where'd you come from and why're you here?"  
>"Well I was given an order to relay to you a message from the Chairman himself," Kaito said.<br>"What is it?"  
>"You've been assigned to be the Kuran princess' watchman."<br>Zero was silent.  
>"I believe you're aware that the Chairman gave her permission to go about town and do what she pleases as long as it's within the pact that we, vampire hunters, and they, vampires, acquiesced. But, you may ask yourself, 'Why me?' The Chairman ridiculously answered, 'Because they're my children and I want to reunite them, kyaaa!' Something like that. Makes me wonder myself why's he the Chairman," Kaito said then asks Zero, "You're fine with it, right? Anyways it's just a mission. If you don't like it, you can always file for a transfer request."<br>"I'm not one to turn my back at a mission. Tell the Chairman that I accept."  
>"Always the responsible one, eh Zero?" teased Kaito at a now glaring Zero. "All right, my apologies. Geez, Zero, have some fun sometimes!"<br>"Has the Chairman gone back?" Zero suddenly asked.  
>"Not that I'm aware of. Why?"<br>"I need to clarify with him something."  
>"What about?"<br>Zero didn't answer.  
>"It isn't my business, for now, so I won't press anymore than that. I'll send word once Yagari starts talking as to where the Chairman set off to and why," Kaito assured Zero, "For now, keep your eye on the pureblood. We've been having a lot of problems in our hands since her brother's estrangement. What a bother."<p>

After his conversation with Kaito, Zero decided to check on Aidou whose cell was located two floors below Yuuki's. "It's unusual for you to pay me a visit, Kiryuu," greeted the fair-haired, noble vampire soberly, "If you wanted to see how enraged I've become because Kaname-sama slew my father, you failed. I can be like you but I refuse. I don't like to live in abhorrence." Although Aidou said this, he can't help but still feel betrayed by what Kaname did. _What did my father do for Kaname-sama to give death as his punishment? Why would Kaname-sama do that? There must be a reason, there should be! My emotions are in utter chaos right now… but my loyalty to the Kurans will never dither. I will never sell them out. Never, definitely never!_  
>"I never invited you to be like me," Zero, with a slight annoyance in his tone, told Aidou. The words of Zero brought Aidou back to his senses.<br>"What do you want?" Aidou shot back.  
>"Yuuki…," Zero paused before continuing, "…needs you." Immediately after telling Aidou this, Zero turned his back and walked towards the door.<br>"Kiryuu—," Aidou called loudly but was cut off.  
>"Don't misunderstand, vampire," warned Zero. His eyes looked on Aidou fiercely, as though he'd kill Aidou if he uttered any more than he had.<br>"You love her," Aidou stated, unsure of the consequence this may cause him.  
>Zero all of a sudden grabbed Aidou's neck, and Aidou, upon realizing the gravity of his statement, felt the hairs of his skin stand on its roots. Zero's anger sent shivers down Aidou's spine, and the noble vampire said to himself, <em>I'll not allow myself to die in his hands. I need to protect Yuuki-sama and help her find Kaname-sama!<em> Aidou had no other option but to use his powers against Zero. The room where Aidou was being detained became ice cold in a matter of seconds, but this didn't faze Zero. Instead Zero held on Aidou's neck tighter and, just as he was about to throw him off the wall and for the window sill, two voices were heard from behind him.  
>"Zero!"<br>Zero released his grip on Aidou and turned his head to see who came to Aidou's rescue.  
>"You," he fixed his eyes on Yuuki. Yuuki, shocked by Zero's action, was unable to speak.<br>"Zero, you, what were you thinking? Come with me, now!" Kaito ordered.  
>Zero followed Kaito. When Zero passed Yuuki, she had managed to hold on to Zero's hand. With worry in her eyes, she looked at Zero. Zero pulled out his hand from her hold and proceeded with his dealings with Kaito. Yuuki followed Zero with her eyes until he, as well as Kaito, was no longer within her field of vision. Then she turned her attention to Aidou, "What happened?"<p> 


	3. First

**III**

**First**

"Nothing," Aidou replied. "It was just a misunderstanding."  
>Yuuki held a doubtful stare at Aidou before letting him off. "I worry for you."<br>"And for Kiryuu Zero...," Aidou said as he worriedly stared at the pureblood princess.  
>"Perhaps..." was Yuuki's only reply to Aidou.<p>

"Let me get this to you straight, Zero. Don't go on the offensive against the vampires unless you want to be reprimanded!" Kaito reminded Zero. "So, come clean, what really happened between you and that vampire?"  
>"Nothing really," Zero replied.<br>"And you expect me to believe that? As your senior, I'm responsible for you, you know."  
>"I know."<br>"You better understand me clearly. The next time this happens, I'm not letting you off the hook," warned Kaito.  
>"I understand."<p>

Kaien is elsewhere talking to Yagari. "Do we have any news on Kaname-kun's whereabouts?"  
>"He's on a pureblood killing spree," answered Yagari.<br>"This is turning out for the worse, Yagari. I don't know what's going to happen next. We better be ready," stated Kaien.  
>"Not another Rido repeat," Yagari said with a hint of complaint in his tone.<p>

After Kaito confronted Zero, Zero headed straight to the Hunter Association's library, not to read but to calm himself and cool his head. Seated beside the window at the farthest part of the room, thoughts of Yuuki came rushing to his head. "Why must you be here?" Zero murmured to himself. He, then, felt a gripping blood thirst that made him grasp his neck. _Damn it_, he thought.

"Where did Zero go?" Yuuki asked Kaito when she met him while walking at the Association's many hallways.  
>"Why do you go looking for her, Princess?" Kaito teasingly asked. "You have a pureblood brother for a fiancé, might as well keep that in check. You should be looking for him, not for Zero."<br>Kaito's last statement triggered a rather strong reaction from Yuuki. "I know that, but Zero's also a family to me. I care for him as much as I care for Kaname."  
>Kaito was a bit surprised by Yuuki's reaction, and so he conceded. "So you can talk like that. You should keep that authoritative stance up if you want to reinstall the Night Class. The library."<br>"Thank you." And Yuuki went off to the library.  
>"That's one complicated bunch," said Kaito to himself when Yuuki left.<p>

"Zero?" Yuuki called out as soon as she opened the door of the library. "Zero?" She continues to call out for his name but nil of a reaction. "I know you're here. I'm a vampire. I can sense your blood. I just want for us to talk," Yuuki stated.  
>"What is it that you like?" Zero answered without leaving his place.<br>Yuuki was using her senses as a vampire to find where Zero was. Just when Yuuki was about to walk toward Zero's location, Zero immediately told her, "Don't come any nearer."  
>"I won't," Yuuki earnestly replied. She stood a few meters away from Zero. Indeed she could see him but only partially. Yuuki wanted to hold Zero the same way she did when she didn't know she was of pureblood lineage.<br>"What do you want?"  
>"Will it satisfy you if you kill me or Kaname?"<br>Zero didn't utter a single word.  
>"Then, by all means, you can kill me after this chaos is over."<br>Zero was surprised by Yuuki's statement but, instead of showing his surprise, he remained mum, clutching his fist, and looking much farther away from Yuuki.  
>"I plan to reestablish the Night Class. I don't know if I'll be able to do, but I want to do it. I'll inform the Chairman of my plan as soon as he arrives."<br>"Why are you telling me this?" Zero asked.  
>"I wanted for you to know, Zero..." Yuuki almost felt like crying to realize how distant and cold Zero has become toward her.<br>"I don't really care," Zero icily replied.  
>"You've changed Zero..." And Yuuki felt warm droplets of water fall down from her eyes.<br>Zero felt Yuuki's pain through her words. It eventually tore down his wall and revealed a slight truth of what he worked so hard to conceal from Yuuki. "If it's you, Yuuki, you can do it. You always knew how to accomplish things," Zero said, this time looking right at Yuuki. _If only I could steal you away from Kaname_, Zero honestly thought, _but you and him are betrothed._  
>Yuuki fell to her knees and cried her hardest, not minding that Zero was there to see her breakdown, a taboo for all purebloods. It was the first cry she has had since Kaname disappeared from and left her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I kind of digressed from the original story of the manga. The manga's progress is a bit slow but am glad that, finally, the story's moving again. Can't wait to read next month's chapter!<em>


	4. Maria

**IV.**

**Maria**

Aidou sensing Yuuki's cry, upped to his feet and ran to where he sensed she was. He ran for the Association's reading room and, as soon as he nears the door, he sensed someone else's aura. Aidou knew exactly whose that from.  
>"KIRYUU ZERO, WHAT DID YOU DO?" Aidou's voice was commanding the moment he opened the door and let himself in; Yuuki was more than surprised to hear fury in Aidou's voice; and, Zero was unmoved. Yuuki slowly turned her eyes' direction to Aidou, and Aidou saw Yuuki's eyes filled with tears. "I asked you, Kiryuu Zero, what did you do?" Aidou was about to charge into Zero and Yuuki stopped him, "He didn't do anything, Aidou-sempai…," Yuuki meekly told him. "Cross Yuuki, I mean, Yuuki-sama, you're protecting him again!" Aidou said, his finger pointing to Zero. Yuuki answered, "I'm not, Aidou-sempai," then turned her gaze to Zero, "he never needed our protection, Aidou-sempai. He can protect himself, more than I can protect him." Aidou, being the protective ally of the Kurans, begged Yuuki that they leave as he was already sensing loneliness in the Kuran princess. "Then, we shall take our leave," Yuuki said to Zero.<p>

Kaien and Yagari finally arrived at the Association. They were welcomed by Kaito. "How're my old men?"  
>Kaien clung onto Yagari, "We're old he said!"<br>"Shut up," said Yagari.  
>"Scary!" Kaien teasingly said.<br>"So, what's the news here?" Yagari asked Kaito. "Nothing unpleasant happened, I expect."  
>"Nothing," Kaito reported. It was a lie. Kaito didn't report the incident with Zero. He believed that Zero wouldn't do what he did again and Kaito reasoned to himself that there was no need to speak of such an incident.<br>"Where's Zero?" Kaien asked.  
>"Taking his time," Kaito answered.<br>Another vampire hunter was approaching the three. He called out to Kaien, "A girl calling herself Kurenai Maria wishes to see the pureblood. Should we let her in?"  
>Kaien answered, "Yes. I'll call Yuuki to my office. They know each other."<br>"I understand," replied the hunter.

Upon being called to Chairman Kaien's office, Yuuki arrived. "I'm here. Welcome back, Chairman. I've wanted to talk with you."  
>"Ah, about that Yuuki, Kurenai Maria wishes to see you," stated the Chairman. Yuuki was unaware that Maria had come and was glad to see her, "Maria!" She rushed to Maria with a smile and gave the younger vampire an embrace. "Yuuki! You still haven't changed," muses Maria and returned Yuuki's embrace.<br>"I'll leave the two of you. Yuuki, we can talk about _that_ after the two of you have talked," Kaien said with a smile. "Enjoy yourselves."

Yuuki and Maria walked around the Association. Quite scared of the Association people's stares at her, Maria stayed close to Yuuki. "How are you and the hunter boy?"  
>"Huh?"<br>"Ichiru's twin," reminded Maria.  
>"Ah, um, we're fine."<br>Maria looked at Yuuki and asked, "You don't respond like that about him before."  
>Yuuki replied, "Ha, ha! What're you talking about?" Yuuki dismissed Maria's words with a forced laugh.<br>"Is he not special to you anymore?"  
>Yuuki was dumbfounded by this. <em>Special? Zero will always be special to me.<em>  
>"Will you let me have him?"<br>Yuuki was even more dumbfounded by this. She looked at Maria with a questioning look, but Maria ignored this.  
>Finally Yuuki said, "If he wants for you to."<br>"Thank you, Yuuki!" Maria exclaimed. "I've always wanted to know how similar he is to Ichiru. They look so the same!" an excited Maria tells Yuuki.  
>"You really miss Ichiru, don't you?"<br>"I do. He was kind, very kind." Then Maria remembers why she wanted to see Yuuki. "Do you plan to reestablish the Night Class?"  
>"Yes," Yuuki sincerely answers.<br>"Have you heard from Kaname-sama?"  
>"I haven't…" Yuuki forced a smile, but she really was curious as to how Kaname's been doing and where he is. "Do you want to meet Zero, Maria?" Yuuki asked.<br>Maria nodded yes.  
>"Well then, let's find him," Yuuki said and pulled Maria by her hand.<p>

They couldn't find where Zero is after he left the library. They were nearing the point of surrendering until Maria pulled Yuuki's hand, "What is it?" asked Yuuki. Maria pointed to Zero's direction, "There."

Zero was taking shade from a tree. Yuuki hesitated if she wanted to call for Zero's attention but realized that she meant no harm and that she initiated to help Maria talk to Zero. She knew Maria's longing for Ichiru and knew that Maria will be happy having to meet Zero again whom Ichiru may have talked so much about with Maria. "Let's go," said Yuuki.

Zero sensing the presence of vampires, stood up and faced them. With his serious face, he easily scared Maria who immediately hid herself behind Yuuki. "What're you doing?" Zero asked.  
>"Maria wanted to meet you again," Yuuki replied.<br>"I wanted to see Ichiru's twin!" Maria said while hiding behind Yuuki's back.  
>Zero's eyes widened for a bit upon hearing Ichiru's name. "I understand you were close to Ichiru, but Ichiru and I aren't the same."<br>Maria, still hiding between Yuuki, "But Ichiru said he resembled you a lot..."  
>Zero, giving up, "Come out."<br>Yuuki was a bit surprised to see a slight shadow of the Zero she knew in Cross Academy. Yuuki goaded Maria to come out, "Zero rarely does this, so please..." Yuuki whispered to Maria.  
>Maria finally revealed herself and was now standing beside Yuuki.<br>"So, I will leave the two of you to speak!" Yuuki said and winked at Maria.  
>Yuuki ran from them but slowed down when she thought she reached the right distance to slow down. <em>It sure is windy and gloomy today<em>, she thought. Yuuki decided to have her last look at the two of them and, as soon as she turned, she saw Maria with her lips on Zero's.

_My chest hurts._


End file.
